New Personal Record
by AberrantScript
Summary: Lacy has some exciting news to share with her parents; if only her personal fears and self-doubts would stop getting in the way.


**Author's Notes:**

Another request from Cheshire~ And special thanks to my friend, Forlorn Hope, whose headcanons for Lacy and the Lynncoln family in general helped shape this fic. I also want to give a thanks to several friends that helped me plan for this story. It wouldn't have shaped up how it did without your guys' help. :3

 _Enjoy~_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

NEW PERSONAL RECORD

Lacy stepped up to her home. It was a small one-story house in the suburbs. The old sidewalk leading up to the small porch was cracked and chipped along the sides.

There were patches of mud in their quarter-acre yard, with the occasional piece of sports gear haphazardly lying about in the green grass.

The girl bounced onto the porch. Her cleats were caked in drying mud and her softball uniform had dirt from one end to the other. She dropped her ball glove on the ground and opened the door.

Stepping onto the welcome mat, she bend down and started unlacing her cleats.

She could hear her mother in the kitchen, making some noise. The girl's twelve year old stomach started growling, and she grinned.

Lynn Loud, her mom, was a fantastic cook! And her daughter was easily her number one fan!

The girl dumped her shoes in the corner and hurried into the kitchen. Her dusty clothes were leaving little puffs of smoke as she bounced toward her mom.

Lacy stood behind Lynn and put her hands behind her back, clasping them together and smiling as cutely as she possibly could.

"Mooooom~ Whatcha doing?"

Lynn was already smiling before she turned around, a happy sentence was on the tip of her tongue ready to be let out.

But as soon as she saw the trail of mud and dust and clumps of grass that her daughter had led into her kitchen, her grin turned into a frown.

"Lacy!"

The chestnut-haired girl shrunk back at her mother's strict tone.

She recognized that angry voice and she instantly went into her best defensive position: opening her eyes wide, tilting her head, sticking out her bottom lip, and whining from the back of her throat like the world's cutest puppy dog.

Lynn scowled.

"You might have your father wrapped around your finger when you pull that out but it doesn't work on your mother."

The woman pointed her wooden spoon at her daughter in finality.

"Go march into the bathroom and clean yourself off."

The girl jerked like she'd just been shot.

"B-but, moooom!"

Lynn growled, and her daughter finally got the message.

The girl headed toward her bedroom, her eyebrows furrowed and her face twitching in frustration.

She'd had a really good day! Practice went well! She felt ready to face the upcoming season, and things were really looking up for her.

Her mom was busy though, and couldn't make it out to all of her activities. The girl understood. Both of her parents worked so they could live as well off as they did; with separate shifts so each had an equal amount of time with their precious girl. And that ultimately meant less personal time between the married couple.

Lacy knew they were sacrificing a lot for her, and she tried her best not to mess things up and make stuff more difficult for them.

Like tracking mud into the house like a stupid dog!

She kicked her dresser, a puff of dirt exploding on impact.

"Dammit!" she whispered.

The girl didn't like making mistakes; especially ones that meant her parents would have to work even more because of her.

She glared at her dresser, opening a drawer and taking out a random shirt and a pair of boyshorts. She closed that and opened another, picking out a bra and underwear set.

Lacy headed toward her door and grabbed her house slippers on the way to the bathroom.

As she turned down the hallway, she glanced toward the living room and saw her mother on her knees, washing away the tracks the girl had made.

Lacy's face turned darker as she entered the bathroom. She left the door open for the time being and just... sat down on the toilet lid.

And she sulked.

The brunette was always going to be a screw up. She always struggled in sports because of her asthma. She was shorter than the other girls, too. Slower and not as strong. But she never gave up.

No matter how many times she failed, Lacy didn't quit. It wasn't so much about winning, as it was about personal victory.

And that's why she was so bouncy today. She'd finally topped her own personal record in how fast she ran the laps around the ballpark.

She didn't even have to stop to use her inhaler either!

She came home on cloud nine, proud of herself, and excited to tell both of her parents of her achievement over a yummy meal...

And then she ruined it because she forgot to dust herself off outside. Something even a small kid could remember.

Lacy squeezed her cheeks with her fingers.

"God, I'm such a fuck up."

Lynn coughed from the doorway, scaring her daughter.

"No, you're not, and you'd better not swear ever again, you hear me?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, mom."

Lynn came into the room and set some things down on the counter.

Lacy realized they were clothes and towels.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Lynn walked over to the bathtub and turned the water on, leaning her head over her shoulder to look at her preteen girl.

"I'm going to take a bath with you. Then, we're going to finish dinner before your dad gets home."

But, the girl turned her head away and shook it.

"N-no, I'd rather not."

Lynn hummed as she let the water pool in the basin.

"Is there a reason why?"

Lacy blinked her eyes at the ground. She still wasn't looking at her mother. She could feel her eyes burning her, judging her, tearing apart her flaws...

And then she turned, and... Lynn wasn't looking at her. Her mother was setting out their clothes and placing the towels in easy to reach places.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a flicker of shame for assuming the worst of her mom. She knew it wasn't fair. But, she couldn't always control her thoughts; much less how she felt.

Her need to set things right led her to go ahead and reply with more truth than the "I dunno" that was on the edge of her tongue.

With a sigh, "I just..."

She blinked again, looking up and seeing her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

"I don't want you to see me."

Finally, she saw her mother glance at her.

Lynn's eyes were round, a bit confused, but very warm and accepting.

A few moments passed between them. The running water left a pleasing acoustic in the room for both girls to focus on as they considered what Lacy had just said.

Lynn walked back to the bathtub, and she sat down on the wall. She was near her daughter, but she didn't put her hands out to her. Lacy could come to her when she was ready.

Instead, she adopted the warm tone that Lincoln had taught to her years ago when she needed help babysitting their younger siblings.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

The twelve year old turned her eyes to her mother's knees. The woman was in her thirties, but she still looked great. A bright glow of youth and well-toned body from years of keeping herself in top shape.

Compare that to the gangly girl that was destined to always be a twig and struggle at everything she tried.

"Let's..." she looked to the ground, "...not."

Lynn hummed. She turned to the faucet. There was enough water in there for bathing. They wouldn't have time to soak and relax anyway.

"How about this, honey," she stood up and turned the water off.

"I can get in first, and you can sit down in front of me."

Lacy sighed. Her mother liked to push her past her boundaries. The girl knew that if she insisted again, her mother would let her go. Lynn valued her daughter's initiative.

But something stopped her from denying the request.

The girl wasn't feeling that great. Truth be told. And when she felt bad, nothing helped her more than one or both of her parents hugging it out with her.

The comfort she got from her mother's embrace was something that tended to always make the bad things go away. Or at the very least help calm her down.

The girl turned to her mom; not even surprised to see that Lynn was giving her an encouraging smile.

She nodded, "Ok."

Both girls were soon standing up and disrobing.

They'd taken lots of baths together over the years, and it wasn't uncommon for dad to join her as well. It was often a relaxing and fun experience for them.

At least until recently. When self-doubts started kicking in... in a new way.

Boys and girls at school were all interested in chicks that were thicc and curvy.

And, well... Lacy knew she wasn't going to become a superstar in sports. She worked hard at it, but she didn't see herself going far with it.

Don't know. Lynn had tried telling her it was her puberty acting up; making her moody and grouchy.

...or maybe she really did just suck at life and everything in it?

Anyway, considering Lacy struggled at sports, and she also had to work super hard at schooling just to get Cs (and the occasional B)... she eventually, kinda, sorta considered that... maybe her looks would be all she'd ever have.

But just like everything else, even her looks wouldn't come easy.

She had an embarrassing overbite. Her hair was some milky brown color. (But, hey, at least she didn't look like Elsa, unlike her daddy~ haha!) She was covered in freckles literally everywhere. And she meant EVERYWHERE. Ugh! She also had a mole on her left breast, and don't even get her started on her chest.

The poor girl had spent hours in her mirror. Rubbing her sore chest and grimacing and, uh, maybe trying some questionable how-tos to get her breasts to grow quicker. All to no avail.

They were gonna be small forever. Her hips were as thin as any boy's. And her butt was as flat as a wall.

Lacy was utterly hopeless.

Soon, she was down to her underwear, and she felt shame creep up along her skin.

She turned her eyes and saw her mom remove her bra, her round breasts slipping out with a nice bounce.

The girl sighed as she cupped her own breasts. Barely any curves at all. Almost as flat as any boy's. Sigh.

The caramel-haired girl slipped her training bra over her head and laid it down with her other dirty clothes.

She wiggled out of her panties and dropped them down.

Lacy turned just in time to see her mother's pale butt jiggle as the older woman stepped into the tub.

She bit her lip and frowned. Her mind thinking back on what her peers said about pretty girls.

They'd all probably love her mother, Lynn. She might not have a huge chest, but it was perky and it made for a really good pillow to sleep on after family movie night. And her mom's booty was definitely round and toned; almost like one of the athletic models in the Sports Illustrated magazines she looked at now and then.

(Yes, the swimsuit editions she snuck from her parents' bedroom.)

Lacy looked in the mirror again, and her and her mother's images happened to be side by side. She couldn't help but start comparing them.

The one thing that easily stuck out the most was their freckles. Her mother was a real specimen of beauty. And Lacy really hoped to grow up to be attractive like her, and find a handsome man like her dad. Her mother's only flaw was her freckles. Sigh. But even then, they were more like beauty marks. And they only covered small parts of her body. Like her butt. And her cheeks and shoulders.

Lacy had them everywhere. From her feet to her fingers to her ears. A hopeless, freckled monster that wouldn't ever be sexy like her-

"Hurry up before the water gets cold, baby," called Lynn.

The girl sighed and turned around. She felt an urge to cover up her flawed body, but two hands couldn't cover much.

So, she settled for hovering her hands over her face and her breasts.

The two ugliest parts of her body.

Lynn didn't question it. But she did put her hands on her daughter to help her in, so she wouldn't fall.

The preteen sat down between her mother's legs, hunched forward.

The brunette mom didn't ask her to stop or change or anything. She merely grabbed a rag and soaped it up and started brushing it along her daughter's back in circular motions.

"So, how was your day?"

Lacy groaned. She didn't wanna talk about her day. School was a pain, as it always was. Especially science class. Sighhh. But, she told her mom about it anyway. She did happen to get a grade back in her English class. A B- on her last book report!

Lynn grinned.

"That's amazing! You know, honey, you're doing better than I did at your age."

Lacy was just about to talk about practice, to tell her mom she finally beat her lap record at the ballpark. But, then she heard that casual statement from her mom.

And she was speechless.

"I... I am?"

Lynn re-soaped the rag and started sudsing up her daughter's arms, and then her hips.

"Mhm. Your aunt Lisa had to tutor me in math so I wouldn't fail."

Lacy didn't flinch as her mom lifted her arms up, one at a time, and cleaned under them.

"But, she's like ten years younger than you."

"Nine, actually, and she's super smart. Unlike me."

Her mother said it so simply. Like she was happy to accept it. But... didn't it bother her?

Lynn nudged her in the back.

"Turn around so I can get your front."

Lacy picked herself up and spun around, sitting down and causing a small tsunami in the tub.

She smiled at it. She always liked making messes (or splashes, or whatever). She liked making an impact on things. She was a bit wild, so sue her. _Nurrr_.

Her hands were covering her chest. And, yeah, she knew it was pretty awkward. It was her mom after all. Up until a few weeks ago, they'd taken baths together all the time. And her body hadn't really changed at all in that time.

Lynn didn't say anything at all about it, as she re-soaped the rag and brushed down the front of her girl's arms, her neck, and her stomach.

The topic of school kinda died.

Lacy was too busy trying not to cringe at the obvious contrasts between their bodies.

Her mother's attractive figure only a couple feet in front of her. And her own boring stick figure hidden behind two hands.

Lacy sighed.

Lynn was doing the girl's legs now, caressing her with soft motions.

"Something else on your mind, honey?"

Yeah, something else was.

If Lynn struggled at school at her age, then maybe...

"Mom?"

Her voice was a bit timid. Maybe even a bit hopeful.

Lynn set the rag aside. Her daughter didn't have much left to clean, and this seemed serious.

"Yes, baby?"

Lacy looked into her mother's brown eyes.

They had the same eyes. Something the girl was always very proud of.

"Did... d-did you look like me when you were twelve?"

Lynn hummed as she gave her daughter a onceover.

"Actually... no, I think you're cuter than I was."

The girl scowled at her mom.

"I'm being serious!" she whined.

Mama Lynn smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I am being serious, honey. You're a beautiful girl, and one day you will become a beautiful woman."

But, still, even though that made her feel really good, it wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

The tween finally dropped her hands, revealing her pitiful chest to her mother's eyes.

She turned her eyes to the side, waiting for judgment to fall.

Lynn smiled.

So, that was what this was all about.

"Lacy," she started off with a motherly tone. "You're just like I was your age. Actually," she hummed, "I think you're a bit bigger than I was."

Her daughter's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Mhm," Lynn grabbed the rag and soaped it up, reaching forward, touching it to the girl's chest.

Lacy hissed as it raked across her sensitive skin.

Her mother looked at her in understanding.

"I was really sore there, too. But, I found out that really soft massages made the ache go away."

Lynn smoothed the fabric over Lacy's growing chest, being as gentle as she could.

Soon the girl's grimace went away. The massage was actually helping.

"How does that feel, Lacy?" asked her mother.

The girl sighed, "Nice."

Lynn nodded and handed her the rag.

"Go ahead and keep doing it, then. Just don't forget your coochie, ok?"

Lacy scowled.

"Yes, mother," sticking her tongue out.

The girl finished up in the tub, while her mother hurriedly rinsed herself off. Lynn didn't really need the bath; she was mostly just looking for an opportunity for some one-on-one time with her daughter.

And she was very happy to have gotten it.

The two girls soon got out of the tub. Lacy bent over, her freckly, pale butt wiggling as one leg bent upward to maintain balance; her arm reaching for the plug.

Lynn laughed. Her daughter reminded her of a bird trying to balance on one leg. Heh!

Lacy unplugged the tub, and the water began draining. Then, she eeped when her mother swatted her behind.

"Heyyy!" she glared at her mom, rubbing her sore cheek.

Lynn stuck her tongue out at her daughter, grinning like a real troublemaker.

"Get over here, hun. We've gotta wash your hair real quick. Daddy will be home soon."

Lacy bent her head over the sink, letting her caramel hair fall downward, covering the white basin.

Her mother rinsed her hair, and then started lathering it up.

That was always the girl's favorite part. Feeling fingers running through her hair, nails scratching her scalp, gentle palms caressing her head.

"Hold your nose," Lynn warned as she filled a cup full with warm water.

Lacy held her breath and pinched her nose, squeezing her eyes shut, and squirmed as her hair was doused in liquid.

Lynn couldn't help reaching a hand around to tickle the girl under her arm, giggling as her daughter squeaked and jerked.

"Hold still, I'm not done yet!"

"Then, don't tickle me-EEEEE!"

Lynn laughed as she poured a bit of cold water on her girl's head. Just enough to shock her.

Lacy stepped back and glared at her mother. Her hands parting her soaked bangs so she could focus all of her seething rage on the older woman.

Her mother smiled warmly, bending down to kiss her girl on the cheek, the corners of their lips touching.

"Now, get dressed. Your dad will be home soon."

The two started putting their clothes on. Lacy took a few glances at her mother, but rather than looking at her in envy... she began wondering. Would she have boobs just like that in the future? Would her butt and legs fill out like that?

Soon, they were in the kitchen and making a huge mess on the counter.

Lacy loved that. Because she liked making an impact and seeing the evidence of her hard work!

Right as she heard the door open, they were cleaning up after themselves.

The bouncy girl immediately stopped and ran toward the front door, crashing into her dad with a hug like she'd always done for as long as she remembered.

"How was work?" she asked, kinda blushing in embarrassment because that was usually mom's line.

Lincoln chuckled and bent down, pressing his lips to her cheek, hitting her in the same spot Lynn did only minutes earlier.

"It went well."

Lacy waited for him to remove his jacket and shoes. She grabbed them and stored them away (uh, basically just dropped them in the corner for later). The girl was too excited about her news to waste any more time!

She led him by hand to the dinner table, and then she helped her mom carry everything over.

The three sat down at their small, square table, and looked at the nice meal of hamburgers the two beautiful girls had made.

Lincoln sighed.

"How did I get so lucky to have you two?"

Lynn smiled as she admired her husband's handsome face. Her cheeks pinked as she remembered some of the things they had done in the past week~

"I could say the same thing, honey."

Lacy sighed as her parents started getting lost in each other's eyes. Again.

It was really super romantic, but right now it was distracting them from the news she was trying to say!

She coughed, "Ahem."

Her parents looked at her, still smiling warmly.

Lacy took a breath, her face unusually calm and stoic.

"So, today at practice..."

Lynn's eyes were twinkling. Lincoln nodded for her to go on.

"I set a new personal record for, uh, for running laps."

The praise instantly started, her parents gushing about how proud they were, how excited they were to hear she was improving.

Lacy grinned, her previous melancholy gone.

She squeezed her eyes shut and giggled as both her parents leaned in, kissing her on both her cheeks at the same time.

"O-ok! Stop!" she whined. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

She grabbed herself a burger and went to town on it.

Lincoln watching as his wife and daughter made a mess like they normally did.

They each smiled as they ate together with their most favorite people ever.

And none of them would trade it for the world.


End file.
